The Assassination of Atlas (Bioshock fanfiction)
by GalaxyDragon177
Summary: Sean, an Irish mercenary hired and sent to rapture by Andrew Ryan to find and execute the leader of the armed Revolution under the Atlantic city, known as Atlas, who has chosen to try and gain power and take control of rapture! When Sean arrives at Rapture, he soon finds out that he won't just be killing a few men, and getting to this 'Atlas' won't be easy... nor will surviving be.


**Location: New York, united states of America.**

 **Timestamp: November 19th 1958. 10:12pm.**

 **ID: Sean Collins (Male, 19, 6'3"), Irish born.**

 **Status: physically Healthy, bored shitless.**

Sean was sitting down on his bed in his apartment room, flicking his silver butterfly knife over and over again with his wrist until he closed it. He held onto the safe leg of the knife, holding it out directly in front of him now quickly flicking his wrist back as he did. When the knife opened quickly he didn't move his hand, letting the dangerous side hit between his forefinger and his thumb, he then flipped the blade back forward, next he opened his thumb and flipped the knife up again.

He closed the sharp blade, bending over holding it in both hands looking down at the slight reflection of his face from it until he was startled by the sound of his phone rigging. The phone made him jump for a second because his apartment was pretty silent and the phones ring was kind of loud.

He sat up from his bed putting his butterfly knife away in his right pocket and walked over to the telephone on the counter and lifted it up to his right ear, scratching his head with his left hand.

''Hello?'' Sean heard the sound of a man with a new York Italian accent on the other side of the line.

''yea.. we have a job for you'' the man said with a mono tone.

Sean already had an idea of what kind of job he meant. A grey letter had been thrown in from under his door, he quickly glanced over at his but just brushed it off as mail... but it couldn't be, it's almost 10pm.

''oh? and who might this be? Sean asked calmly.

'' A letter with information were to met should have already been brought to your door, after reading it met us in 20 minutes, Mr. Ryan's men will explain the rest'' said the man.

''Ryan's men? wh- what? who's Ryan?''

''Just make sure to met at the location shown, and bring the letter for confirmation, Good luck pal'' the man on the other end hung up the phone.

Sean looked down at the phone confused before putting it back on the counter, he then walked over to his door and picked up the grey letter that was slided under the door by one of the mysterious men before walking away. He looked down at the letter, it was pretty fancy for a hit job. He pulled out his butterfly knife, cutting open the letter and pulling it out, closing his blade with a flick of his wrist.

He read the words ''contrary of... Ryan industries!?'' Sean's eyes lit up in surprise and he turned away from the door. He thought of this as some kind of sick joke! one which they'll pay for.

He grew angry over the thought but then he was starting to have second thoughts, what if this was serious? what if this pays well in money!? I haven't had a hit in months! the letter seems real, it definitely doesn't look like the average letter... I could get the hell out of this shite of an apartment! he unfolded the letter, walking away from his door. The letter itself didn't have anything to say about the description of the work, it just gave him a location of where to met.

''so... four of these lads will be waiting for me at the docks down the street, and I have to be there in 17 minutes... fuckin' lovely, I'll be better of to bring my revolver just encase'' Sean grabbed his weapon from under his pillow and opened his closet grabbing his trench coat for the rain outside. He was already dressed in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black pinstriped shirt. He threw his coat around his broad shoulders putting it on before walking outside his door, locking it and hiding the key.

He then made his way outside of the building, walking down the apartment steps and started to race walk, he didn't have a lot of time and he need to get moving. Sean's thoughts raced through his mind... ''why would I be picked for this job? who could the target be? why did the guy on the phone hang up so quickly'' The rain was starting to get more and more heavy, it made it more harder to think, harder to breathe in fact, it was slashing rain and the wind was pretty strong and Sean's shoes were soaked. Eventually Sean made it to the docks, the rain had died down a bit, but he was a little out of breath. He searched around near the entrance of the harbour, he could see the employees working near the crates, but he couldn't find the men were he was supposed to met until he got a tap on the shoulder. Sean turned around and there were three men in front of him. The man that tapped his shoulder looked to be in his mid 50's, he had a tight dark grey moustache and was bolding. He was wearing a dark brown pea coat with a golden ring on his left hand. He held his hand out and looked Sean in the eye.

''do you have the letter we sent you'' the man asked.

''Hm? oh! right! sorry forgot for a second'' Sean reached into his coat's pocket pulling out the letter but the man grabbed his arm quickly before he could show them it. Sean gave the man a bad look, but the man then leaned in closer to Sean's pocket peaking in to look at it from inside his pocket.

''Alright, that's good, follow us'' the man ordered, turning to his two men and started to walk towards the hanger where the workers were. This confused Sean but he still walked with them.

''If ya don't mind me asking lads, Why are we going towards the hanger?'' Sean didn't like doing jobs in public, it's one of the reasons he only does hits at night, less chance of the public witnessing it.

One of the three men twisted around facing Sean while walking backwards, hands in pockets. This guy was younger then the first guy, he looked to be the same age as Sean which was 19, and was wearing a light grey trench coat and a grey tailored suit under it. His blonde hair was in medium length and wavy even from under his hat.

''Do you really think we are just gonna walk into a hanger full of men with possible weapons and security?'' He said raising an eye brow

''sure does fuckin' seem like it'' Sean said in a serious manner.

''Relax paddy, he's not here'' He said turning around walking forward.

Sean shrugged off the insult and followed behind, but something didn't seem normal about this place and there were a lot off eyes on them as they walked towards the wide hanger opening.

''lets get a move on fellas, rains starting to get worse!'' Ordered The older gentlemen.

''yes sir!'' his men both replayed.

The inside of the hanger was bright, the entire room lighten with white from the large lights that hug from the far roof. Sean's eyes squinted from how bright it was. They continued to walk past the loud beeping of machinery, men until they walked between two large steel crates of cargo containing who knows what.

The older gent then turned to face the three of them, looking back from behind the crates looking back at the exit to see if they were being followed, but he couldn't seem to spot him from the lashing rain and heavy wind. The workers from outside all rushed into the entrances of the hanger like a army invading.

''where the hell is he?'' he said softly to his two men that shrugged.

''who? like.. come on lads I'm surprised we haven't been stopped by someone we just walked past'' Sean said rubbing his neck nervously.

''These boys you see? are getting paid by our boss, but you can never be too careful kid, one of these men could be on the other side of the team'' said the older gent.

Sean didn't know what he meant. ''what team? the hell are ya talkin about?'' he asked annoyed.

''aah.. here he comes'' the older gent said with a smug smile as Sean and the other two men poked their heads out to look at the man coming towards them.

Sean hoped this wasn't the person who he had to take out, he dug his hands into his trench coat, clinching onto his revolver's cold metal handle and started to inhale.

''the fella getting us a ride back is a negro? heh, alright'' said one of Ryan's men before the man came over.

Sean sighed with relief. ''Thank god..''

''Uhg! it's hell out there!'' the black man laughed. ''now... if the four of you follow me then I can show you to your submarine'' the man said in a friendly tone.

The older agent then signalled Sean and his men to follow towards the nearby exit leading outside.

''wait what!?'' Sean was suprised, he wasn't expecting this, a feeling of fear had been met with a tiny sudden sense of excitement. Sean walked next to the Blonde haired agent and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

''and why would i need a sub for?'' Sean's voice lowered, and the blonde haired man chuckled softly.

''we can't tell you yet I'm afraid, not while we're still here, but don't worry you'll be paid handsomely.'' he said smiling.

Sean liked the sound of that.


End file.
